


Let Go

by fir8008



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fir8008/pseuds/fir8008
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Prove It. Luhan didn't mean it. He didn't mean to hurt Sehun. He didn't mean to get closer to someone else. But Sehun isn't the only one who hurts and Luhan isn't the only who does fanservice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to AsianFanfics on April 1, 2013.

The dial tone buzzes in Luhan’s ear. The Chinese boy stands holding the phone for a good five minutes listening to the buzzing. He’s completely shocked.  


Sehun had called him per usual on the day neither of them had schedules. When they were apart this was a staple of maintaining their relationship. Their conversations usually ranged in topics from their recent schedules to band mates’ antics to ridiculous stage costumes and incidents. Speaking honestly, Luhan knew that Sehun was lonely. Luhan knew that the Korean maknae was insecure. Luhan knew, and understood to an extent. He tried to be supportive and reassure his younger boyfriend of his faithful love. He tried. He honestly tried. But it’s hard.  


It’s hard being older.  


It’s hard being the one who gets accused.  


It’s hard when no one thinks you hurt too.  


It’s hard knowing that you’ve hurt someone you truly care for.  


It’s hard being told to “prove it.”  


Yes, Luhan was irritated when Sehun asked him. Yes, his tone might have been too harsh for the sensitive boy. Yes, Luhan feels guilty. He tried to make it right. He told Sehun he loved him only to be hung up on. Luhan’s heart aches.  


It hurts that Sehun thinks Luhan would cheat. Luhan finally hangs up the phone and shuffles into his room. He sits down on his bed and pulls his knees into his chest. He wracks his brain trying to think of when he ever gave Sehun a reason to believe he was unfaithful. He groans when he remembers.  


Luhan didn’t mean it. Of course he didn’t mean it. He didn’t mean to hurt Sehun. He didn’t mean to get closer and closer to Xiumin. He didn’t mean to want to confide in his fellow member more than his own boyfriend. He didn’t mean any of it maliciously. They were fanservices. Pure and simple. Well, maybe not so simple.  


But he isn’t the only one. He watches Exo-K’s performances too. He sees how close the two K maknaes are getting. Luhan sees and it hurts him. Kai is so different from him. Luhan is light, blonde and airy and cute. Kai is darker, sexier. His sun-kissed attractiveness lures in everyone. Luhan understands how Sehun could get drawn in and not think about it.  


_Prove it._   


Luhan buries his face in his knees. Maybe he needs to let go of Sehun, little by little. If trust is lost between them what else is there? And while he’s at it maybe he should lay off Xiumin. Luhan notices the dirty looks Chen keeps shooting him. He didn’t mean that either.  


“Prove it” does not necessarily mean pull out all the stops to reignite a flame. You can “prove” you love someone by letting them go. Yes, let go. Let go of Sehun. _Let go_.  


Luhan doesn’t call him back.


End file.
